Emissary
by WitchtoaWolf
Summary: Scott's sister, Sophie, has been gone since he was four. Now he's the True Alpha and she's back in Beacon. As his Emissary. Wait until she finds out she'll be guiding her brother. She doesn't know it's him when she leaves but she'll find out. I know we don't know much about them so this is my way of explaining emissaries and how they work.
1. Chapter 1

/A/N: This is my second story. Enjoy.

I accept constructive criticism but don't be mean please.

A don't own Teen Wolf but I own Sophie and anyone else I bring in.

Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Please review.

I sat outside the room on one of their lounge chairs, curious as to why I had been kicked out of this particular meeting when, being one of the leaders, I was there for all meetings.

After several minutes Kara opened the door and stuck her head out. "They're ready for you."

I stand, giving myself time to smooth out my outfit and take a breath before walking past her and into the room.

Normally I sit with them behind a long table on a… Well what can only be described as a throne actually. This time I'm not sure where to sit so I stand in front of them.

Nate smirks a little. I glare. "You can take your seat with us."

I nod my thanks and take my rightful seat with them, watching as they turn to me. "We asked you to leave because we had something to discuss concerning you and we wanted a fair argument. You couldn't argue for either side and no person would feel the need to side with you on whatever side you chose."

I took a deep breath. This couldn't be good.

"Now, I'm just going to come out with it. There is a new alpha, not just any ordinary alpha. A True Alpha. He needs an emissary and we have decided to give him the best. You."

I smile. "That is such an honor! Thank you…"

He holds up his hand for me to be silent. "This is a rare case. We have never sent one of the leaders to be an emissary. We think it's necessary this time though. Since a True Alpha is also a rare case." He pauses. "The True Alpha resides in Beacon Hills. We know you have a history there. Family. One of the reasons we are sending you in particular."

I cringe a little. I may have family there but I haven't seen them in years.

"You will be given the necessary documents, a bank account with a reasonable amount of money, a vehicle with a gas card to drive there, and some cash now to help while you travel there. You can bring whatever you want and buy whatever you want when you get there. If you need more money, just call and we will transfer more into your account. You can get a job as long as it doesn't impede with your duties. As for a house, we leave that up to you. You may buy, rent an apartment or house, or stay with your family or a friend… Whichever you chose."

Obviously they want me to accept this but they will let me decline if I want. I know that. They always do. But I know, deep down, even before he asks, that I'll take it. I want to go back. I want to see my family. Helping a True Alpha? Bonus. It's the rarest form of alpha and they're normally very kind, very helpful, very reasonable people unlike most other alphas.

"Do you accept the assignment?"

I glance at the head, a thirty year old male named Sean who has become like an older brother to me. Everyone on the council is like family.

"I accept." My voice is clear, no hesitation. I want this.

My eyes glance at the other members. There are seven of us. All powerful in our own way. All the best emissaries. From all over the world.

Nate on the end, a tall, brown haired, blue eyed, muscular male. Harry next to him, twenty three, average height, blonde hair and blue eyes. He's got some muscles but not like Nate. Caesar beside Harry, brown hair, green eyes, barely twenty, almost as tall as Nate, skinny but tough. All the guys are. Then Sean in the middle. He's the shortest of the males, red hair, brown eyes. Next to him is Rose, tall supermodel-esk woman, mid-twenties with flowing brown hair and green eyes, me beside her, and Kate next to me. She's an average height, black haired, brown eyed female in her early twenties. Kara, our receptionist-slash-person who helps is sitting off to the side taking notes and finishing up a file. She's mid-twenties too with brown hair and brown eyes.

I glance at myself. Short, even for a female, black haired, blue eyed, nineteen… The youngest on the council though the rest of them were just as young when they started on the council. The female I replaced had retired.

"Dismissed. You can go pack and prepare. We want you on the road as soon as possible."

I rose, stretching as I walk.

Everyone congratulates me, hugging me, wishing me the best, and file out when they're done leaving me with Rose and Nate, my two best friends.

"Well, let's get you packed." Rose grins, linking her arm through mine and then through Nate's.

Four hours later and all the belongings and items I want to bring with me are packed into a white four door Sedan. Not my choice in vehicles but it'll do. I'd much rather a motorcycle to a Sedan but I'll need it if I'm going to help a pack. I'll probably still buy a motorcycle when I get there though…

I shut the door and turn to the two people who helped me pack. "I'll miss you guys. Call me lots. Give me the deets on all the meetings." I smile and laugh, hugging them tightly.

The both promise to and then I'm behind the wheel and driving to Beacon Hills, California.

If you've ever done the drive, you know there's plenty of scenery. Lots of hills and trees and grass. It's very beautiful.

When I get to Beacon I stop for a bite and to gas up before pulling into a hotel. I'll be staying here for a few nights while I decide where I want to stay.

All my things are brought up to my room for me as I walk through the front door.

It's not the Ritz but it's beautiful.

There's a café on the left, many chairs, a reception area against the wall dead centre, a restaurant to the right and a few elevators on either side of the desk.

I check in and take an elevator to my room.

It's an ordinary hotel room really. If you get the best room in the hotel. A living room, dining area, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom. All the things I'd need.

My boxes are brought in and I help stack them, thanking the gentleman as he leaves. I'll leave the boxes unpacked for now. I don't know when I'll be leaving here.

I decide to visit the resident emissary. Deaton. I know he has an animal clinic in town so I hop in my car and head there.

Pulling up, I can see lights on and know he's in. Good.

I knock on the door and am greeted by the older man's face peering at me from a window.

He opens the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm just here to introduce myself. I'm Sophie McCall."

His face shows he recognizes my name and he motions for me to enter the building. "Come in, come in. It's lovely to meet you. We can talk in the exam room, this way."

He leads me to a room the size of a decent living room and says I can sit on the table if I want.

Shrugging, I jump up onto it and stare at Deaton.

He looks a little flustered as he pulls a chair up to face me.

"I'm assuming the council has sent you to be the emissary for the true alpha, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. They decided to put me on the case as this is unique. They know you're retired and didn't feel it fair to make you deal with all the werewolves around here. I'm grateful to be here and to see a friendly face. I, of course, would never ask you to step down. Whatever you're doing seems to work and I would love the help and to learn from someone like you."

"That's very flattering. I'll help in any way I can." He responds, smiling.

I nod, happy to have him on board. "Thank you. I assume you know all the werewolves, as well as the true alpha?"

He gives me a calculating look. "I do."

"I would like to meet him, introduce myself and settle in. Can you help? Get him here?" It's not the normal procedure, there's normally not another emissary around, but it's how I want to handle this.

"Of course. Excuse me." He leaves the room, coming back in after five minutes. "I called him, he's on his way."

I thank him and sit there, glancing around the sterile room while I waited.

He just sat there watching me, kind of creepy if you ask me, but I didn't say anything. Deaton is a bit eccentric. Even for an emissary.

A few moments later you could hear doors closing. I glance at Deaton, questioning why there was more than one door closing, but he doesn't react.

"What are we doing here?" I can hear a voice ask as they walk through the clinic to where we are.

"Deaton just said to come. Not questioning it. He's helped us a lot." I heard a second voice reply as the door opened.

I was NOT expecting who walked in.

They took no notice of me at first, just looking at Deaton who stood.

"Boys. I want to introduce you to someone. She'll be the True Alpha's emissary. You know I'm retired, she's here to help and I'll still be here as well, to help her."

They see me now. Both boys' intense gazes on me as they work something out in their minds.

He realizes who I am after another moment. "Sophie?" My name is awkward coming from him, like he's unsure.

I laugh. "Yup. It's me. I'm guessing you're the True Alpha."

His cheeks are red as he looks down, barely nodding.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me… I'm going to be helping my brother… They could have told me… My brother's a True Alpha…" I mutter all this as I work it out.

They knew. They had to. But they didn't tell me. How could they?

"You're an emissary? How did that happen?" His voice holds a little regret, a little sorrow, a little anger.

"You're a True Alpha? How did THAT happen?" I question back, just sorrow and longing in my voice.

I miss my brother so much and I come back to find out he's a werewolf and I'm to be his guide in life. This is not the life I wanted for him. Of course it isn't. I wanted him to be a normal boy who grew up into a normal man who had kids and a wife he loves but fate decided to play a cruel trick and now he's a being of the night. "This is not the life I wanted for you. I always pictured a nice, normal life for you. You deserved that. Not this."

The other boy speaks up. "Well trust him, he didn't want it either. He's embraced it though. He knows it's his life now. I'm Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski. Best friend of Scott's."

I look at my brother who has his head down.

"Sophie." I smile. "Sophie McCall."

He gapes at my name, turning to Scott. "You never told me you had a sister!" She screeches. "How did I not know this? I know everything about you! Even that you…" Scott covers his mouth before he can finish.

"I never told you because I barely know her. Our dad took her when I was four. It was a sore subject."

I frown at that but shake it off. I should have expected that. Who could he be expected to keep me in his thoughts.

He probably doesn't want me here, doesn't want my help, doesn't want to know me… Or just doesn't care either way.

Either way, I don't think he'll ever think of me as his sister.

"Scott, I know you couldn't care less about me personally but I'm here to be your guide. I've accepted the assignment and you're stuck with me as your emissary."

He seems a little unapproachable at the moment, lost in his thoughts, so I leave him alone.

I know it will be awkward between us, for quite some time, but there's nothing I can do. We can't go to be acting like siblings after years of being apart. Maybe friends… Eventually.

The only thing running through my brain right now, though, is…

MY BROTHER'S THE TRUE ALPHA!

/A/N: Thank you guys. I love getting your feedback, it helps me grow. So review if you can, thank you.

I'll be updating soon but let me know what you thought of the storyline, what you think I should change, all that…

Hopefully this will be good.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

/A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I didn't get any reviews but I am hoping having two chapters for people to read will help bring them in. I love reviews because they help me understand what the readers, you guys, want/like and lets me know you're interested. SO review if you can/want to.

Thank you guys for being interested enough to read the next chapter.

I'll have twitter, Tumblr, and Polyvore up for these stories. Haha. I'll let ya know.

I, Sophie, had left a few minutes after the conversation with my brother, returning a few hours later. How could he be the True Alpha? Honestly.

He's barely seventeen and SO not ready to handle this kind of responsibility…

Then again, I wasn't really ready to take on the responsibilities of being an Emissary so young, having it almost forced on me, I didn't have a choice in the matter and neither does Scott…

My brother and I left on rather poor terms but I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea… I love him, miss him, and I can't believe he's the werewolf I had been sent to help. Why wouldn't they have told me before I left?

I whip my phone out and dial a number off by heart. Letting it ring as I wait for him to answer.

He does, after about the third ring. "Hello Sophie. How are you?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't even. Why didn't you tell me the True Alpha I had been sent to aid is my little brother? I would have appreciated a warning." I all but growl out.

I can see the smirk on his face as he replies, voice cracking down the line. "We figured it would be for the best if you found out on your own. You didn't ask either."

I stomp my foot though he can't see. "I didn't ask because we're told not to. I was under the impression that I would be told anything I need to know. I thought, you know, my brother being a werewolf would be something I'd need to know."

Sean sighs. "Now you know. Let it go and get back to why you're there."

I hang up. I'll apologize later but I'm not in the mood for his arrogance.

Slipping my phone into my back pocket, I turn to face the man behind me.

"Sorry Deaton." I sigh. "That so did not go well…"

He just stares at me as I stand off to the side of his Exam Room.

"I just… He's my brother. You know? I didn't even want him to know about the supernaturals let alone be one."

Deaton nods and I frown. "What are you going to do about it Sophie?"

I growl. "I'm going to be the big sister and smooth it over. I'll talk to him."

"Just don't push it. Don't force him. He may be the supernatural you're supposed to help but he is also you're brother. Try being a sister."

I thank him for his advice and pull my phone out, sticking it into my front pocket as I say good bye and go to get on my motorcycle.

The roar of the bike calms me as I ride into town. I'm not even sure where I'm going, where I want to go, but I know I have to be somewhere. Anywhere. Doing something of use.

I end up stopping at my moms. Good a place as any I suppose.

Knocking, I only have to wait a few seconds before Scott opens the door. "Sophie." His voice is hard, questioning.

"Hear me out Scott. I'm sorry, okay. I reacted badly but this… This isn't something I wanted for you. Honestly. I didn't even want you to know about the supernaturals, never mind be one."

"I can't change who I am Sophie." Again, my name is awkward rolling off his tongue.

"I'm not asking you to. I know you can't. Well aware. I just want to help, it's my job to help. I'm an emissary assigned to the True Alpha. You are the True Alpha. The brother and sister part can come later. Or not at all… That's up to us."

Scott sighs. "I'm about to head to a pack meeting. Follow if you want." He shuts the door, locking it, before heading to a motorcycle a couple feet in front of mine.

Once I was on mine, he kicks off and it's not long before we are racing down the street, me careful not to lose him in the unknown town.

We pull up to an older looking building and, after securing our bikes, and me grabbing my bag, he leads me to a loft apartment, sliding open huge metal doors.

I can hear voices inside, all different ranges in tone, female and male, as we walk in. All noise stops as all heads turn our way. They're expecting their Alpha, not him and a guest. I sigh. Honestly not sure what to do anymore. Might as well meet everyone, right? If I'm to guide his pack, it would probably be best.

So I walk in, my head held high. Eyes follow my every movement as I walk. Standing in the middle of the group.

Scott steps up beside me. "Everyone. I want you to meet our Emissary. She'll be here to guide us and help with whatever she can. Like Deaton but a girl and not retired."

"Sophie!" Stiles calls. I look over and laugh, smiling at him.

"Sophie?" Someone else asks.

"Hi. I'm Sophie. Sophie McCall. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, she's my sister. Moving on." Scott steps up to a red head. "Lydia Martin." We both say hello. She crosses her legs. Next to her is a tall male. "Aiden." Next to him is another female, brunette. "Allison Argent." Next to her, a blond male. "Isaac Lahey." Beside him is Stiles who grins at me. Next to Stiles is a twin to Aiden. "Ethan." Next to Ethan is another male. "Danny Mahealani." Next to him, "Kira Yukimura." Deaton beside her and another older man beside him. "Chris Argent." Next to him, another older female, this one I recognize personally. "Marin Morell." I bow my head to the other female Emissary. "Malia Tate." Another brunette. A blonde beside her. "Erica Reyes." A buff looking boy beside her. "Vernon Boyd, or Boyd." An older gentleman beside him. "Peter Hale." I name all the members until Stiles speaks up to introduce the next male. "Sheriff Stilinski, my dad." I shake his hand.

Scott looks shocked that I can name everyone. "I have files on all the members… Now that I know you're the True Alpha…" I growl the last part. They'd sent them after I had called.

Scott looks around. "Not here." Stiles calls. "What about..." He gets interrupted. "Upstairs."

"Derek, Cora, get down here."

Two people walk down a spiral staircase, taking a seat to stare at me. "Derek and Cora Hale." I greet.

I turn to my brother. "You've got quite the number of Pack Members. One of the largest I know, even if not everyone in it is supernatural." Most are though. I notice that.

Scott bows his head, smirking a little. "Well, can't take all the credit, obviously. I never turned anyone. Everyone here looked to me for leadership, making me what I am and I cannot thank any of them enough. Let's get down to business though."

I look around. There's three couches, one with the first half of the kids, the second with the adults on it, the third with the other half of the kids. I glance around and hop onto a table pushed against the wall nearby. Obviously no one uses it so…

I cross my legs as I pull out my notebook, writing a few things down as I listen to the newest problem in a long line of problems to hit Beacon Hills. I have a full run down of what has happened in the past few years so I can review it and use it if needed. I skimmed it when it was faxed to me, not having a whole lot of time.

When Scott's done, I stand, handing everyone a piece of paper. "This is my number, please do not hesitate to call or text if you need me or just have a question." I glance at Scott, smiling sheepishly. Not really wanting to ruin his meeting but needing to do that.

"Alright, we're done." He smirks as everyone gets up.

The boys start playing basketball, fooling around. The girls are gossiping and planning some sort of trip. The adults sit on the couch talking.

"Scott, can I talk to you?"

He walks over, looking down at me.

"Who's your second in command? It doesn't say." I glance at my bag where a folder is sticking out.

Stiles skips up. "That would be me." He grins, elbowing Scott.

"Interesting…" They both give me a look but I don't elaborate.

"And what do you mean by that?" Stiles asks, glaring jokingly.

"Just… A human second. It's interesting. Obviously never been done."

They don't say anything as they share this look.

"Scott, I also wanted to say, as your advisor, I will sometimes tell you things I've learned from experience that you can either use or dismiss, your choice… Like now. It isn't wise to have your entire pack in one place. Not like this. Not in this town. Not when half of your group is human or next to."

Scott thought about it. "Thanks but we're good. We do this a lot, one of the few times we all get together. We hang out and do things together. Bonding."

I nod, accepting that and shrugging. If that's how he wants to do it, okay. "Oh. Here, this is a few things I know about what we're dealing with." I hand him a page of my notebook I had ripped out with my notes on it.

He reads it and gives it to Stiles who looks at me. "We could be a great researching team."

I laugh. "Call me. Anytime."

Stiles blushes and I giggle, my cheeks burning a bit at my reply.

I walk away then, looking back to see the two in deep discussion, Boyd, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny sort of, are play fighting while laughing. Allison, Lydia, Kira, Erica, and Malia to some extent, were discussing what I can only guess is a sort of trip – mall, nails, something. Deaton, the Sheriff, Peter, Derek, Marin, and Chris were sitting on the couches talking and Cora was sitting where I was.

I shrug and walk up to her. "Why aren't you planning whatever is going on over there?" I motion to the girls.

"Not a fan of teenage girls." She growls.

"Fighting with the boys?"

"I'd kick their butts and then be bored. At least if I just watch, it's kind of fun." She smirks.

I shrug. "Mind if I sit?" I look at the seat next to her. She sweeps her hand over it, letting me have it.

I sit. Bumping shoulders with her accidentally.

"So, if you don't like teenagers or beating up boys, what do you like?"

"Training, running, talking but not about nails or shopping, horseback riding, swimming, active things mostly. Or driving depending on where and why." She turns to me. "I'm not big on staying still for long. These meetings kill me. I have to do so much before and after just to be okay with sitting here."

I nod. "Well, some of those are my favorites too so, text me sometime if you want and we could do something. You don't have to be by yourself. You could have a friend." I say.

She doesn't say anything so I leave it.

The boys have switched from play fighting to basketball again and the girls have popped in a movie, rolling in a TV, so they push two couches together to watch. Scott and Stiles are sitting on the staircase talking about something.

"Do those two just talk or do they join in?" I ask, looking at my brother and his best friend.

"Both. Depending on what's happening, he'll pull Scott off to the side and they'll discuss whatever for hours, bouncing ideas between them, then Stiles will go home and research all night, or if it's just a routine meeting they'll do something with the guys or talk with the girls. Very gender neutral."

I laugh at her last comment and smile. That's smart. Very practical. Stiles would make a great Emissary.

I leave her, knowing she's probably given me the most time she's willing to for the moment, going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I lean against the counter while sipping it.

I turn in time to see all the werewolves looking at the door, growling. The humans stand, wondering what's going on.

"Get back!" Scott calls, motioning for all the humans to get behind the line of werewolves forming. I see he doesn't send the humans away and I have mixed emotions. Proud he'd let them fight, even if they are second line, but worry that they'd get hurt and glad the humans don't run and chose to fight.

Scott's nostrils flare and the others follow, their claws extending and their fangs threatening.

I stand off to the side, prepared to do my part with the werewolves.

They start to growl louder and the humans back up a bit more, worry clouding their faces. I notice Stiles step up to be along the werewolves, standing next to Scott who's slightly in front of all the wolves.

He's definitely Scott's second.

"Has this ever happened before? At a meeting?" I ask Scott, taking my place on his other side.

"Once or twice." Stiles shrugs.

"And you still have the meetings?" I wonder.

"No one gets hurt, we're all here, plus we change our meeting place all the time."

Fair enough I guess. Having everyone together could be good and bad.

"Knock knock." Calls a voice from the other side of the big doors. "Is anyone in there?" It's male, I could tell that. But that was it. It did have the werewolves growling even more at the door though so I'm guessing they know who.

The doors slam open before I can ask.

/A/N: So… What do ya'll think? I know it's a bit different… Scott's not like himself and you only see a bit of the old Stiles but just wait, they'll be there. Scott just had to be a little more Alpha-ish. Did I foreshadow with the "Stiles would make a great Emissary?" ;) Read and find out. Probably not but you never know. Also, who do we think is breaking in? ;)

I was having a little trouble finding their voices for the last two chapters but I have written the third one and I think it sounds more like them…

I wasn't able to post until now because my trial for Word expired but I renewed it and am paying every month. Hopefully. So I'll probably be able to keep up and update at least once every week.

Let me know what you guys thought, what you want to find out, want to see… All that. I'm even taking requests for new story ideas. I'm trying to write a lot of stories to see what sticks and what bombs. So far, my ideas bomb so… Haha. Oh! Before I forget, don't worry about Sophie and Stiles – not going to be a thing.

I'll be posting the next chapter in a few hours, maybe tomorrow, giving this one a little time to catch a few eyes.

Enjoy. Review. Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys, so here's the third chapter of Emissary. _

_Thank you to heena6126 and the guest for their reviews. It means a lot to me that people are reviewing my stories and I always love it when people have nice things to say about something I wrote. Don't worry, her backstory is all part of the plot, you'll find out some things about her._

_I don't really have anything to say here right now I guess. I just hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter and check out the author's note at the end please. Thank you and now…_

He strutted, strutted, into the loft like some famous pop star who's full of himself. In reality, he's about thirty with dark brown hair and what looks like a shade of green eyes and is totally dressed in something you'd see your dad in, if he were trying too hard to be cool.

"I see there's a new player. My name's Robert Heeder." He grins, extending his hand.

"Charmed I'm sure." I take his hand but only out of duty. Had it not been for my role as, well basically, liaison for my brother's pack, I would have refused his hand out right.

"You are…?" He hints.

I take my hand back as Scott growls. "None of your business. Leave, we don't want anything to do with you."

He raises his hands in defence. "I didn't come to start a fight."

Almost everyone in the room snorts or does something similar. "You? Not causing trouble? Now that's a laugh." Stiles throws in. "You're the one causing all the trouble that we've had to deal with recently. I think it's like a sick fascination of yours to ruin our lives with all of your evil little games that you think are some much fun but in reality are quite horrible and leave me wanting to kill you myself every time I think about it or you…"

I lay a hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little. "Stiles…"

He backs off but still glares at the intruder. Which I'm totally fine with.

"Well Mister Heeder, if you're not here to fight, what do you want? If I may be so bold to ask."

"I'm here to give a warning. Beacon Hills is our playground. If you and your pack don't like it, go somewhere else. We're going to rule this place and everyone in it. We'll kill when we want to, torture when we want to, I'll do… Whatever the hell I want to. So. Move or deal with whatever comes your way." He smirks. "Just thought I'd drop by and let you know."

He leaves then and I turn to face the group. "Would someone care to explain him? I thought we were dealing with…" My voice trails off as I take a seat on the table again, joined, surprisingly, by Cora. The others take seats on the couches, angling them towards me.

Derek speaks up now. "He's the one controlling them. He thinks he's a big hotshot and is trying to take over the town. A whole thing about it being a beacon for the supernatural now."

"I vaguely recall something like that in my notes. The spell and nemeton and all that." I sigh. "Well, looks like I get to join in some good fun fighting."

Scott steps up. "There's no way. You haven't seen what this guy can do. I won't, no I can't, let you get hurt. I can't let anyone get hurt."

I pat his shoulder, now that he's in front of me. Sitting on the table I'm a little taller than him so it's kind of funny. He's taller than me in every memory I have of him. Which, granted, isn't much but still. "Don't worry Scott. I can help. As your Emissary, it's kind of my job. I mean, some Emissaries don't do any actual fighting, but that's not me. I will fight. I fight for the ones I love and for the ones I am intrusted with. That means all of you." I look at everyone, meeting their eyes.

I jump off the table, stretching. "Alright. I think that's enough pack bonding for me. Scott, call or text if you need anything. That goes for all of you. My phones on twenty-four/seven and do not hesitate to call. I don't mind."

I say goodbye to everyone, awkwardly hugging some people, shaking others' hands, and waving to the rest.

"Oh, and I'm stealing Cora. Bye guys. Have fun."

I grab her hand and we make a run for it before anyone can say or do anything to stop us.

Once we're outside I drop her hand and grin.

"What was that about?" She frowned.

I laugh. "I just got you out of a pack meeting. Go. Go do whatever it is that you do when you don't have to be in there. If anyone asks though I needed you for some top secret mission." I walk away, barely hearing her call a weak thanks over her shoulder as she heads the other way.

Now that I'm alone, I wrap my coat tighter around me and head for my motorcycle. Once on it, I really don't know where to go. Legs straddling the seat, I try to come up with a place and nothing comes to mind so I head to the hotel I'm staying in and, after some researching, decide to crash for the night.

-Okay, I'm seeing if this works. This will be the next day under this-

Waking up, I groggily sit up, taking a sip of the water bottle on the bedside table before fully becoming aware of my surroundings and the fact that I am in a hotel room.

I shower and dress for the day, casual but cute clothes in case there's any fighting.

Checking my phone and email, I see I haven't missed anything, so I head down to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast then back up to my room to brush my teeth, again, and wash up. Adding some make-up, fixing my hair, and cleaning all my piercings.

Then I'm off on my motorcycle again, riding around town and trying to decide where to stop because, honestly, there doesn't seem to be much in the way of interest for someone like me to do. It'll take some navigating but I'm sure there's somewhere that'll catch my attention.

My phone beeps so I pull off to the side of the road and check it. It's from Savannah, a friend from back home, checking in. I shoot her a reply before putting the phone back and taking off again.

I didn't really expect the pack to text or call right away, they don't trust me. So it wasn't odd to me that I didn't get anything from them as I rode.

I'm not one for the warm and fuzzies, having been raised by my father then taken in by the Emissaries who are more about research and giving advice than being friends and hugging. I actually think most Emissaries hate hugging. Physical contact for some of them is like… Death or something close to.

Which, again, fine by me. I had my hobbies and interests, things that kept me away but that didn't really 'interfere' since most of it was actually things that could benefit me if I ever got out in the field, which I currently am.

Either way, I am trying with the pack. Or at least, kind of. I mean, I hugged people, shook their hands, and grabbed Cora's to drag her away… I think that's the most an Emissary has ever done. At that's with being with a pack for years. At least I have my jokes. That helps. At least, it helps me.

I hit town not long after my thoughts and decide I might as well see what's around that could, at the very least, entertain me for a few hours.

I skip over a lot of stores, the clothing and make-up type stores, since I only bother with those when I need more. Not just to look or buy things I don't really need.

I find a bookstore and decide to browse for a bit while I wait to see if anything's going to go down tonight or if I'm going to have a boring night.

Books are a favorite of mine. I can just get so lost in a story that it's like I'm there. The world surrounding me falls away and I'm left with the world the author has given me. It's wonderful, sometimes, to get out of your own head, your own world, and live in someone else's. See what they see, feel what they feel…

It doesn't take long for trouble to find me.

Honestly… I really didn't think trouble would find me so quick. I'm such a saint and always try to be on everyone's good side. Yeah right. If only some of the other Emissaries heard that one. They wouldn't stop laughing for years.

Truth is, I've got a mouth on me and, give me a reason and I can cuss like no man. The bite in my sarcastic remarks is fairly hard too. I've been learning how to fight as well which is why no one should have been able to get the drop on me. I thought I was better than that but…

One second I'm in the library, skimming the shelves of books… Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the basement of some house. Or something with an equally as small basement.

This is really annoying! How was I so dumb? Someone kidnapped me. How? How did I let this happen? I know better! Ugghh!

My head hurts, but not pain, more fuzzy, which means I was probably drugged. I'm handcuffed behind my back, both feet cuffed too, with a rope securing me, tightly I might add, to the chair they so thoughtfully put me on. There's a gag in my mouth so I can't speak. The lights are so dim I can only barely make out that it's a basement I'm in. I can't tell if anyone else is in the room, hostage or otherwise.

Great! Just great! Not even one week in town and you've already gotten yourself kidnapped. Perfect. Just perfect.

_A/N: Hey guys. I know it's very short but I'm posting the next chapter probably really late tonight so I think it'll make up for it. I'll post the fifth chapter by Monday too and then it'll probably go back to being a chapter a week. I just felt bad for the long wait. I also apologize for this one being later than I promised but I got called into work and wasn't able to post it until now. So… Yeah._

_Do you think I should switch between POV's? At least for the next chapter since they'll be trying to find her? Let me know in the comments please._

_Also, please read my other story._

_Reviews are lovely and make me happy._

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
